


you're gonna go far, kid

by justdk



Series: Pynch Week 2018 [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: That time when Adam ran away and joined the circus and ended up with more adventure than he bargained for...





	you're gonna go far, kid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pynch Week 2018, Day 5: Fandom Crossover. Also written in response to a tumblr ask: "Hey so I don't know if you're interested, no pressure if you aren't, but I had a fic idea for either a trc or fhc dark circus AU"
> 
> This is TRC and AFTG characters in a circus inspired by The Greatest Showman and The Night Circus but set in present day!
> 
> Title for this fic is a song by The Offspring.

When Adam ran away to join the circus he had shown up with a black eye, a sprained wrist, a deaf ear, and a backpack containing his few possessions.

He didn’t know what exactly drew him to the circus that had temporarily set up shop at the old fair grounds. Maybe it was the mysterious flyers posted around town, the rare glimpses of the outsiders, the far off glow of the lights that he could see as he rode his bike home from work. In his dreams he heard carnival music, caught flashes of glittering costumes and strange props and magnificent tents, smelled the signature salty sweet scent of popcorn and cotton candy. It was powerful and heady, a spell that wrapped around him without him noticing.

So it happened that one Friday night, after Robert Parrish had come home drunk and taken his rage out on Adam, that Adam Parrish packed his bag and left the trailer via his bedroom window. His head was ringing and he could taste blood in his mouth, his throat felt clogged with it. Adam ran his tongue over his teeth, testing for damage, trying to clear away any lingering blood. He spat on the dusty road leading away from the trailer park. He was too dizzy to ride his bike so he pushed it, clutching the handlebars and hoping he wouldn’t throw up.

By the time he made it to the fair grounds the circus was deserted.  Adam felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle with unease. He walked past empty stalls and tents, his footsteps muffled by the trodden grass. _Where was everyone?_

Adam was headed for the big tent when he heard a song drifting from the campers. He crept towards it, hands sweating, heart pounding. It seemed ridiculous to be afraid when he had just left his own personal hell and didn’t have much left to lose, and yet he couldn’t shake the creeping feeling of being watched.

He followed the sound of the song, the singer’s voice pitched low and plaintive. Rounding the corner of a camper he found a young man with a shaved head sitting in front of small bonfire, a bottle clutched in one hand, a raven hunched on his shoulder. At his feet was a silvery deer, its eyes closed in contentment as the man stroked its ears and the top of its head. The fire popped and crackled, drawing Adam closer; it was early spring and the night was chilly. The young man finished his song and tipped the bottle to his mouth, his throat working as he finished it off in a long swallow. He tossed the empty bottle to the side and sighed. He stretched his arms up and looked over towards Adam, blinked slowly, and turned back towards the fire.

The words of greeting that Adam had been trying to voice disappeared and he was left clutching his bike and staring, transfixed, at the singer. He felt like he had seen a vision, some rogue saint from the wild serenading the beasts, though Adam didn’t think saints drank or looked anywhere near as handsome or intimidating as the stranger. He didn’t know what to do and had just decided to retreat and go back towards the big tent when the guy glanced over his shoulder at him and startled so hard that his enormous raven took flight, squawking, and the little deer bounded away to the shadows of the woods.

“Jesus fuck!” the guy yelled. He had pitched over onto his side and was now trying to regain his feet. Adam took a wary step back. He didn’t want to deal with another drunk tonight.

“Whoa, hold up, hold up,” the stranger said. He wasn’t slurring and he seemed steadier. Adam relaxed a tiny bit. “Christ, I thought you were a… an app… an apparition.” The guy got the word out and stared hard at Adam. “You are real, right?”

“Yeah…” Adam wasn’t used to having his state of being called into question. “I’m sorry, do you work here? I’m looking for a job if there are any openings.”

The guy scowled at him. He was wearing dark, distressed jeans, a black shirt, and an expensive looking black leather jacket. His boots were dusty and dirty but they looked like they were good quality. Altogether he didn’t seem like the circus type – he was too edgy – but Adam couldn’t think of why else he would be hanging out on the fair grounds amongst the campers.

“We always need another stray,” the guy said sarcastically. He was eyeing Adam with an intensity that made Adam wish he’d had a chance to freshen up before fleeing from his parents’ trailer. “You can speak with management tomorrow. I’m sure he’ll be _thrilled_ to welcome you to our little dysfunctional family. You got any skills that would be useful?”

“Yes, actually.” Adam set his bike down and moved closer to the fire. He held his cold, chapped hands out towards the flames and shivered at the welcome heat. “I can fix about anything mechanical. I worked in a car shop and a couple other places up until… today.” Adam stared intently at the glowing logs, hoping that the shifting shadows would somehow mask his injuries.

“Uh-huh.” The guy sounded neutral, which Adam figured was better than dismissive. “Well we always have stuff breaking down and it’ll be good to have someone handy. I’m Ronan. I make props, mostly.”

Adam looked over and caught Ronan’s eye. “I’m Adam,” he said. He offered a faint smile, which Ronan returned with a nod. “I uh… I know this isn’t how you’re normally supposed to look for work… I just…”

Ronan cut him off. “Don’t worry about it.” He sat back down and patted the grass next to him. “We really are a group of strays. I’ve been here almost longer than anyone and trust me, your entrance just now is downright normal compared to some of the others.” Ronan’s mouth twisted in distaste and Adam wondered who he was thinking of. “Anyways, the rest of the crew went into town for whatever type of fun they can get in the middle of nowhere.”

“You’re not a fan of going out?” Adam asked. He shrugged off his backpack, his stomach growling and making him wish he had stopped by the Dollar General on his way out of Henrietta.

“No. I don’t like going to hick bars and drinking with locals. Not my idea of a good time.” Ronan’s voice was a growl. His shoulders were hunched and his expression was fierce. He looked like a guy at war with the rest of the world. If Adam hadn’t heard him singing earlier and seen him petting the baby deer he would have believed that the guy sitting next to him was a total asshole. As it was he put the percentage at 80% asshole, 20% not an asshole.

“But drinking alone is?” Adam knew he should leave it alone, find a different topic of conversation or just sit in silence, but he wanted to get past the surly façade Ronan was projecting and get back to the softer side he had glimpsed.

Ronan kicked a few empty bottles and leaned back, resting his weight on his palms. “I would rather be racing but I have been told that there’s a bad moon tonight and so on and so forth.” When Adam gave him a blank look Ronan continued. “We travel with psychics. They had a premonition that I should stay here tonight. Usually I would say fuck ‘em but this isn’t a bad spot for solo drinking.” Ronan craned his neck back and looked up at the sky.

Adam mimicked him, admiring the clear view of the stars and the spray of golden sparks floating into the night. The cool air, the smell of the fire, the damp grass under him, the shush of the wind in the trees, and the brooding presence of Ronan made Adam think that perhaps the psychics were right. It felt like a night for magic. He could sense the mostly dormant embers of his powers stirring.

“So tell me,” Adam said, leaning forward to wrap his arms around his knees, “other than psychics, what kind of folks do you travel with?”

Ronan flashed Adam a mischievous smile. “And ruin the surprise? Not likely, country boy. You’ll find out tomorrow. For tonight you can bunk with me until Wymack gets your living situation squared away.”

“Just like that?” Adam asked.

Ronan shrugged. “I’ve never known him to turn someone away. Not if they have useful skills and a sad story.”

“Ah.”

“Word of advice? Stay away from the twins. Actually, keep clear of the physical kids. The support crew or, as they call us, the creepy ones, gotta stick together.”

The deer and raven returned, sidling up to Ronan and peering around him to look at Adam. Adam held his palm out for the deer to sniff.

“You think I’m creepy?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, man,” Ronan laughed. “But don’t worry, no one’s creepier than Noah.”

“Screw you, Lynch.”

Adam jumped, whipping around in time to spy the phantom of a boy disappearing into the shadow of a tent.

“Was that—” Adam’s voice cracked. He stared at Ronan, his mouth gaping, pointing towards the tent.

“A ghost?” Ronan was full on grinning. “Yep. Trust me, it only gets weirder.” Ronan made a flourishing gesture with his hand and said with a theatrical lilt, “Welcome to Reynard’s Circus. Try to keep up.”

 

to be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
